Relief and Comfort
by SpyralHax
Summary: Basic setup. Suki gets fed up with Sokka's cheating, so decides to drown her sorrows in alcoholic drinks. But things heat up when a certain fire bender is elected to find her. Zuko x Suki. SMUT, simply put.


**Relief and Comfort**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Zuko x Suki**

**Here is the first of two oneshots I had mentioned in my update for 'Warrior's Connection'. This one is the more simplistic, less story driven of the two, written almost exclusively for the smuttiness. You have been warned, so take that with a grain of salt if you decide to read it. Simple setup. Suki disappears after some trouble, and Zuko is elected to find her. You can guess what ensues after that. Just too lazy to write anything really substantial, so don't complain (too much, anyway) if they are grossly OOC here. The next one will be better with that, hopefully, so for now, enjoy the sexy Zuki smut.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, how about another drink over here?" the young woman said, her voice an unintelligible slur as she slammed the beige ceramic down on the smooth countertop in front of her. An older gentleman dressed in brown with a white towel draped over his right shoulder approached her from behind the counter, his bushy brow quirked up in some caution.

"Don't you think you've had enough, miss?" he asked, his gravelly voice rubbing almost painfully on her ears as she turned her hazy glare on the larger man. Placing one hand on the counter, she pressed a finger painfully into the center of the man's chest, her auburn hair falling messily in front of her sea blue eyes.

"Haven't you heard that the customer is always right? I'll tell you when it's been enough, so just go pour me another glass," she said, shooing the man off back towards the fancy display of liquor behind him. The middle-aged man shrugged his shoulders, muttering something about kids being so irresponsible as he procured one of the bottles from its perch on the shelf.

As the broad shouldered man poured her drink, Suki chanced a look into the mirror behind the bar, her foggy vision focusing on the wreck of a woman that greeted her. Gone was the proper, strong Kyoshi Warrior. No longer visible was the vibrant, confident young woman who had helped bring an end to a war that had lasted for one hundred years.

'_Stupid Southern Water Tribe,'_ she muttered in her mind, her lips pursing together in anger. She felt the pleasant haze she had built up nearly dissipate entirely at the thought of the charismatic, goofy warrior from the south. Thought of how he flirted with almost any girl with a skirt and nice smile.

She had tried to be understanding, chalking it all up to his youth and energy, or his natural kindness to not turn down an invitation of given. But she felt as though he had taken the little bit of rope she had given him and run with it to its end. As though he had simply taken what he wanted from her, and was not satisfied with it.

Thinking more about the boy with his stupid wolf's tail increased her desire for another drink, and felt a second burst of anger as she noticed the bartender wiping down the counter at the far end of the bar. "Hey, where's my drink!?" she shouted, feeling the anger build as he did not even seem to register her complaint, his hazel eyes shifting to the next patron to approach him for his services.

Just as she was about to shoot from her seat and give the insulting man a piece of her mind, she felt a strong hand press against her shoulder, keeping her planted firmly on the suddenly precarious stool in front of the bar. Turning her furious gaze to the right, she felt a foggy recognition wash over her at the sight of the soft yellow eyes.

"I think you've had enough," his voice was warm, filled with a friendly concern as he took the open seat next to her. In her near delirious state, the young woman furrowed her brows, attempting to place a name to the voice and the face that seemed to know her fairly well.

"Ah, you're Prince Zuko," she said, falling into a drunken fit of giggles as she listened to the soft murmur from his throat. She knew he was growling in his usual low tone, like some kind of wild animal held on an unseen leash.

"It's _Fire Lord_ Zuko, but that's not something you should just say so casually," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending small shivers through her body as his words rang pleasantly in her ears.

"Geez, I know that Zuko," she said, trying to usher the bartender back over to her, intent on taking advantage of the young royal to further stupefy herself. She felt a frustration pass over her as the bartender looked to her before turning away, his back pointed straight towards her indicating that she was not going to get any more liquor that night.

"I told you, you've had enough. The last thing we want is for something to happen to you out here," he said, ushering the bartender over carefully. "Something to help sober her up," he said, earning a polite bow from the older gentleman.

"So you're the one cutting off my supply? What the hell gives you the right?" she asked, her eyes half closed as she poked the older teen in the chest. She knew that if she were to drink much more, she would likely just pass out, something she was somewhat torn on whether or not she wanted at that moment.

"Yes. Even in Ba Sing Se, the position of war hero Fire Lord outranks normal war hero," he said, a sly grin crossing his face as he handed the young woman a cup filled with something that looked quite thick, and smelled even stronger.

"Ugh, what the heck is this stuff?" she asked, taking a whiff of the substance before pushing the cup back towards the young man. He grasped the cup, thrusting it squarely into the girl's chest. As his hands brushed against her nicely developed breasts, he fought to suppress a blush, turning quickly away from the girl before speaking.

"It'll help take the buzz off, so drink it," he said in his most imperious sounding voice. In her state, she was more open to suggestion than usual, and so did as she was told. A heavy hacking sound echoed in his ears as she choked down the thick red concoction.

"Hey, why did you have to do that? I liked the buzz," Suki said, pursing her ruby lips in frustration as she pushed the empty cup away from her. Her head shook from side to side as she tried to drown out the unpleasant taste, the buzz lessening from a near euphoria to a dull humming feeling.

"Because it wouldn't be good if a young woman were to fall unconscious in a seedy bar in Ba Sing Se," he said, smirking as she turned away from him, muttering something about being in control of the situation. "So, want to tell me what you're doing here?" he asked, opting for the direct approach to get the quickest results.

"How did you find me here?" she responded with her own question, slowly turning towards the young man as her buzz faded into just another memory. But with the dimming of the pleasant fog, her head was filled with the misery and grief she had been feeling prior to imbibing the great deal of liquor.

"It wasn't hard. There's not a lot of recognizable icons wandering around the Lower Ring, so all I had to do was ask if anyone had seen you," he said, snickering just a bit as she let her head fall onto the polished marble of the countertop. Reaching out carefully, he rubbed the girl's back, attempting clumsily to soothe the girl's upset state.

"I should have known this was a bad idea. Katara?" she asked, earning a confused glance from the young man.

"What?" he replied, looking around the bar for some hint as to what the Kyoshi girl was talking about. Slightly tilting her head so that her cheek rested on the cool countertop, Suki couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"Katara sent you to find me, I mean," she said, rust colored hair fanning out beneath her cheek as she watched the young man almost smack himself in the forehead in stupidity, something that further reminded her of the young warrior from the Water Tribe.

"Ugh, yeah. When I came down to help uncle brew some tea, Katara told me that something had happened, and you had run off. We drew straws, and I got the short one so I was elected to search the Lower Ring," he mumbled, thinking silently that it had been rigged so that he would have to search the more dangerous part of town looking for the girl.

"Heh, sounds like you've got pretty bad luck," the young warrior almost sneered, taking delight in teasing the older boy. He looked ahead of him, staring at the heavy scar in the polished mirror past the assorted bottles of alcohol.

"I guess so. But, since I wasn't there, this gives me a chance to find out what happened," he said, slowly turning his impossibly deep golden eyes on the young girl. Suki looked into the warm pools for a moment, lost in their depth and reassuring sparkle.

"And what makes you think I'll just tell you?" she challenged, her lips curling at the corners as she caught him think for just a moment.

"Well, do you have enough money to cover your tab?" he shot back, smirking as he noticed her eyes widen. The girl's slender fingers worked their way into the folds of her gold and brown kimono, the soft flower patterns fluttering as she hurriedly looked for her usual pouch of money. Finding nothing, she sighed in abject defeat, holding her head in her hands as she realized her predicament.

"And I suppose you're only going to cover it if I tell you what happened?" she said, raising an almost hopeful brow towards the young man. She really didn't want to go into all the details with him.

"No. I'll cover it either way, but I'd like it if you could at least tell me the general situation," he answered, trying his best to offer the girl a reassuring smile. Chalking it up to her stupefied state, Suki felt a small blush creep along her smooth cheeks as she watched him smile.

"So, what is it that you want to know, exactly?" she asked, averting her gaze from the young man as she crossed her arms against the countertop, allowing her some cushioning for her chin as she thought about what she might have to tell him.

"Just tell me why you're trying to black yourself out here in this dive," he said, mimicking her movements, giving himself a prop for his own chin as he waited for her to speak. He had a general idea of what had happened, and figured that she would take a moment to tell him, if she would decide at all.

"This time?" she asked, a cold bitterness in her voice as her mind reeled unwillingly back to all the various incidents she had stumbled upon. Zuko's eyes widened as he looked at her, his raven hair falling in messy waves across his face.

"_This time_? You mean whatever it is that happened has happened before?" he asked, honest surprise in his voice as he spoke. The girl's head nodded sadly, and he was filled with a sense that he had brought up something bad, something he shouldn't have. She seemed to stop for more than a moment, various thoughts clearly passing through her mind as he watched her eyes flash with several disparate emotions. "Look, I'm sorry, if it's too hard, you don't have to tell me," he said finally, tapping his fingers against the smooth countertop.

Suki smiled as he tried to shake the matter off, his eyes watching himself in the large mirror behind the bar. She watched his fingers dance against the cool surface of the counter in front of her, an unexplainable warmth filling her being. "No, it's alright. I suppose you have a right to know, since you had to come drag me back yourself," she said, watching as his eyes shifted from the mirror back towards her, his honey colored eyes meeting her bluish green spheres in something a little more than friendship.

"So, it was Sokka, wasn't it?" he said, earning a slight nod from the young girl. He had been able to deduce that obvious fact on his own, but figured it must have been something more than a simple argument to push the young girl towards killing off her valuable brain cells with cheap liquor.

"What was your first clue?" she asked, channeling a bit of Toph's distinct brand of biting sarcasm. Zuko rolled his eyes at the girl's tone, knowing that anyone who knew the group would be able to deduce such a simple reasoning.

"Well, it's not that hard to figure out. I mean, you're nuts about the guy, so he's pretty much the only one who could make you act like this," he said, before going silent, waiting for the girl in his present company to continue.

"I just figure he would grow out of it, you know? That he'd somehow realize that we're meant for one another, and he'd lose interest in all the other girls," Suki began, feeling the sadness and anger settle into her voice as she spoke.

"He's just really nice, and has a hard time saying no to girls," Zuko said, earning a dry chuckle from the young woman to his left.

"That's what I always thought. That he was just being nice to them, and that it would never go beyond that," she continued, her eyes beginning to water as she recalled the bad memories, the tears threatening to spill heavily from her ocean colored eyes.

"But that's not what happened…" Zuko surmised, earning another sad nod from the young girl. He felt guilty for bringing up such painful memories, not wanting to be the reason for any girl's tears. But as he thought about it, he felt the guilt replaced with a flush of anger, wondering how Sokka could be so thoughtless.

"One day after training, I caught him and Ty Lee behind the training hall," she said, the volume of her voice spiking with a bit of anger. Zuko couldn't find himself surprised by the identity of the female for that particular incident, as the bubbly acrobat had always been an insufferable flirt. He had figured that she had put her crush on Sokka to rest after the war, but apparently not.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, not really knowing what else he could say to the girl. She let her face rest in the crook of her arms, obscuring the teary eyes from his scrutinizing view. But her muffled sobs could be heard, and he felt his fists tighten at the thought.

"It's not your fault, Zuko. It's mine. I was stupid. I wanted to believe him when he said it was just a onetime thing, that it was just a mistake. Even though I knew better, I didn't want to believe it," she said, her sobs growing in volume as she spoke, recalling all the subtle clues. The late nights training, the flushed appearance on both their faces, the secretive smiles. It all added up so clearly, but she had refused to see it.

"But there is something else, isn't there?" Zuko ventured, uncertain that he wanted to hear any more details about Sokka's sex life. But he figured it would be good for the girl to vent to someone in their close knit group of friends who wasn't biased in terms of their view of the warrior in question.

It surprised him more than he would have thought to see this girl so weak, so vulnerable, so hurt. She had always struck him as someone who wouldn't just crack like a fragile piece of porcelain, and would not have allowed anything like what she was describing to go on. But he figured that people did crazy things when they were in love.

"It wasn't just Ty Lee," she said, Zuko nearly groaning at the words. He had known Ty Lee to be an incurable flirt and attention hog, but he found himself honestly disappointed in Sokka.

"I get it," he said, not wanting to prolong the girl's agony any longer. He closed his eyes slowly, wondering what he could possibly say to soothe the girl's obviously aching heart, to ease the pain nestled in her chest.

"Zuko, am I so horrible? Am I so ugly, is that why he won't just stay with me?" she asked, turning her head towards the young man serving as her counsel and company, the movement of her body sending near painful throbs through her still drunken mind.

"What?" he asked, surprise showing in his eyes as he found himself face to face with the girl from Kyoshi Island, her eyes watering as tears streaked easily down her lightly tanned features, dripping from the tip of her nose and her chin onto her soft kimono.

"Am I so horrible to look at, or am I too masculine, or what? How can I get him to look at me and only me?" she asked, reaching out and clutching at the boy's brown and forest green patterned robes. The soft silk bunched in her grip, her usually calm, strong front completely shattered by something that had happened.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, grasping the girl by the shoulders to steady her, keeping her from falling from her tenuous perch on the barstool. She looked into his eyes, hers full of pleading, full of need. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but he wasn't sure he could give it to her.

"Why else would he keep seeing other girls?" she reasoned falsely, letting the tears flow freely from her sea toned eyes. Looking around the tavern, Zuko noticed that they had begun to attract quite the attention, and felt a surge of embarrassment. Calling over the bartender, he leaned in towards the older man.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have a room for the night, would you?" he asked, not delighting in the prospects of dragging Suki through town in her current state. He caught a look of distinct sympathy on the older man's face as he reached underneath the counter, producing a single key.

"Yeah, there's one room in the back. You're welcome to it," the man said, earning a grateful smile from the young Fire Lord. Pushing himself to his feet, he leaned down a bit, sweeping the crying girl up into his arms. After a bit of fumbling, he produced a small bag filled with coins, tossing the brown pouch to the bartender.

"I'm not sure if that's enough, but if you need more, I can get some," he said, not sure how much the few gold coins would be worth. The widened eyes of the bartender told him that it might be more than enough, which was good enough for him.

He felt the girl press her face against his chest, sensing his reasoning for taking her towards the back of the seedy tavern. It wasn't the most luxurious place, but he knew she would regret it some if she made a scene in public. Ignoring the few scattered catcalls and inappropriate hollers that came with being in a seedy bar, Zuko carried the girl towards the spare room, hoping that they could resolve her problems within the single night.

As the wooden door swung open, Zuko was surprised by the odd comfort of the room. The bed at the far wall was lined with olive green sheets, a heavy green comforter lying atop the clean looking linen. He figured that the room served one major purpose, a thought that brought a nervous blush to his face.

Clicking the door shut behind him, he carried the now slightly calmed young girl to the bed, dropping her carefully on the bed. A light gasp escaped her lips as her lithe frame bounced lightly on the mattress, the coverings bunching a bit beneath her as she settled in.

"Sorry about this," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his head as he took a seat at the edge of the bed nearest her. Suki nodded in understanding, scooting forward a bit to sit next to the young man. Casting a sidelong glance at the young man, she felt a sense of calm warmth emanating from his strong frame.

Since the war had ended, he had grown a bit. Still not quite a man, but no longer quite the boy he had been. His hair still hung in the loose mop that he had sported during his time among the Avatar's group, as it always did when he was relaxing among his group of friends. Shoulders had broadened, and his voice had deepened just a bit to give him more of an adult feel than the kid that had taken the reigns of a kingdom those few years ago.

"It's alright. Thanks, Zuko," she said, her fingers twiddling idly in her lap as she thought back to the reason they were now sitting in a seedy room at the back of a seedy bar in the seedy part of the Earth Kingdom capital.

"I don't know why you're thanking me. I didn't even do anything except listen to you make a fool out of yourself," he said, cursing his carelessness at his choice of words. Looking to the side, he noticed the saddened look on the girl's face, mixed with a sense of guilt and shame over her actions.

"Then, sorry," she said, the flow of tears slowing down a bit as she felt herself calm down just a little bit. The soft humming in her head gave her a measure of relief, but she found the presence of the fire bender to be just a bit more relaxing. Pure heat pulsated from his body, filling the air between them with its warmth.

"It's nothing. I think you have a right to be upset, given what has happened," he said softly, resting his elbows on his thighs as they sat in momentary silence. It wasn't like the usual awkward silences on other occasions they had been alone. She had shared something precious to her, partially without even thinking about it.

"What is wrong with me? Why do I keep going back to him, knowing that he can't keep it in his pants?" she asked, Zuko deciding it best to leave the second part for her to ponder on her own, or maybe lecture Sokka about at a later date.

"I think everyone does things they wouldn't normally when they're in love," he said, turning his eyes slowly towards the young girl.

"That must make me even stupider, being in love with someone who doesn't even seem to appreciate me a little," she said, laughing sadly as she thought about the ridiculousness of her particular situation. The tears again began to flow from her ocean hued eyes, before she felt a warm hand encompass hers.

"I know it's not my place, and you're both good friends to me, but I don't think he deserves you," Zuko said, letting his thoughts roll off of his tongue at the sight of the desperate young girl.

"What?" she asked, her mind reeling a bit from his words. Her eyes darted to the spot where their hands were connected, the heat from his body seemingly adding itself to the warmth in her own.

"Suki, you deserve better than that. Where's the strong girl who wouldn't take any crap from anybody? Where's the confident, almost arrogant girl who was willing to fight against even Azula during the war? How could you be so weak over Sokka?" he asked, his personal indignation over the matter somehow overshadowing her own.

"I…I…" she stuttered, gazing into the burning eyes of the Fire Lord. She watched the fire dance behind his eyes, the intensity clearly shining through the spheres of honey colored gold. Catching her sight, he seemed to soften just a bit, his gaze shifting down towards the floorboards at his feet.

"Suki, you're an incredible girl. You're smart, strong, kind and…," he said, the words lowering in volume as he spoke, the girl's heart skipping beats as he listed off the good qualities about her. She got interested as his voice trailed off, her slender fingers finding their way to his face.

"What was that last thing?" she asked, a nervous excitement coursing through her as he spoke, reminding her of what it was like to hear such kind words from someone else. Words that reminded her that she was herself before she was Sokka's girlfriend, reminded her that she didn't have to just take his cheating.

"… beautiful," Zuko said, a similarly nervous tone to his voice as he spoke. He felt as though he were saying something he should keep to himself, that he was causing troubles for the younger girl. But he couldn't keep it to himself. It was tearing him apart to see one of his friends in such a state, even because of the actions of one of his other friends.

"You… think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her mind swimming a bit as it continued to work past the buzz from earlier. But now she found herself focusing on the young man in front of her. He had never been the most sociable of their group, and was generally light on normal conversation. So to hear him tell her so directly that he thought she was beautiful sent a warm yet cool shiver down her spine, butterflies swimming in her stomach as she continued to gaze into the deep gold eyes.

"Of course. How could anyone with eyes not think so?" he asked, feeling his cheeks warming up as he noticed her leaning in towards him. Their breath mingled together, and he could almost taste the alcohol she had taken before he had gotten there. The guilt hung heavily in his mind as he turned away, fearing that he was growing closer to crossing a heavy line.

"Zuko…" she said, an almost desperation in her voice. As he stood, she reached out, taking a firm hold of his kimono. Tightening the grip, she felt the fine material bunch under her grasp, nearly tearing with the intensity.

"Suki, I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry," he said, trying to extricate himself from the girl's grasp. Feeling a sense of near insult, she yanked harshly on the fabric, sending the older boy tumbling onto the bed next to her. Not letting him get up, she found herself pouncing on the boy, her legs keeping him pinned beneath her lithe frame.

"No way, Zuko. You can't honestly think you can just say all that then walk away, do you?" she asked, her voice falling to a sensually husky tone, predatory grin on her face. She could almost feel the old Suki coming back to life. The Suki who would not put up with anything, and answered to no man. The one who maintained her opinions and did what she knew was right, and what she wanted.

"Suki, you're drunk. This isn't you," he tried to excuse, feeling the girl's hips pressing down against his pleasantly, drawing more heat from their bodies. Looking into her eyes, he saw the unmistakable glaze of lust shimmering on the clear blue-green pools. But he wasn't sure if it was just the alcohol.

"No. Don't try and blame it on the alcohol. You just reminded me that I have some good qualities, and that Sokka's a fool for not noticing it," she said, running her hands up along Zuko's body, working them beneath the comfortable kimono he sported whenever he helped Iroh at his teashop.

"Come on, Suki. You don't want to do this, it would be wrong and-"

"Shut up, Zuko!" she shouted, crushing her lips to his, silencing any further protest from the distraught fire bender. Despite his earlier protestations, the young man found the actions to be quite enjoyable. The feel of her ruby stained lips against his was something heavenly, something he couldn't really put into words.

But the one word he could most certainly think of to describe what it was not was wrong. He reasoned with what little of rational thought remained that nothing that felt so right could possible be wrong. His arms snaking around her slender waist, the scarred teen found himself pulling the girl tighter against him, his tongue working past her impossibly soft lips into her lusciously warm mouth.

The soft rubies parted, allowing him further access to her snaking tongue. Each battled for dominance, pressing harshly against the other as their saliva mixed together mindlessly. Zuko could taste the remnants of her alcoholic imbibements as well as the horrid taste of the buzz curing concoction. He made a short note never to try the beverage himself.

Rocking to the side, the pair switched position, Zuko's body sitting between the girl's opened thighs. Pulling apart from her lips, he looked down into the lust glazed eyes, finding himself lost in the depth of them, the pure beauty of the ocean set against her soft features, contrasting with the blood red tone of her swollen lips.

A soft glistening appeared on the inviting pair of strawberries, nearly pulling him towards her on their own. He felt her hands slip down to his waist, undoing the belt that fastened his outfit together. Flashes of brown and yellow and gold and olive played against his eyes as he leaned back, only removing himself from the girl's body long enough for her to slide the fabric from his toned body.

Feeling that turnabout was fairplay, Zuko smirked as his hands ran down the girl's body, outlined beautifully by her own fancy robes. He found it almost mysterious that she had not been targeted by the various criminal elements of the Lower Ring given how she was dressed, and being a seemingly unattached female. This feeling of mystification was increased as he slipped the robes from her body, revealing the soft curves hidden beneath.

He watched as the soft mounds of flesh swayed ever so slightly under her increased breathing, her fingers playing idly with the hardened tips dotting the well developed pair of breasts. Pushing her hands away, the young Fire Lord found himself engulfing one of the succulent mounds in his lips, his tongue darting out as it flicked against the hardened nipple.

The girl's soft moans told him clearly that he was doing something right, and so he kept at it, giving the sensitive spot occasional nips of his front teeth. Her breathing became increasingly erratic as he continued to lash the enticingly supple flesh with his tongue, savoring both her natural taste and her passionate cries of pleasure.

Figuring he would test just how far she as willing to take her game, he let his calloused hands slide along her soft body, memorizing every curve of the light frame as he reached towards the small patch of cloth covering her most intimate of spots. Looking up from his lips' hold on her breasts, he gazed into her deep bluish green eyes as his fingers outlined the waistband of her tight fitting undergarment.

Seeing no signs of protest, he hooked his fingers into the tight band, tugging them down along her well toned legs. Feeling his arm stretched to its limit, he removed his lips from her firm breasts, trailing playful, soft kisses down her even stomach, smiling at each small gasp that passed from her sweet lips.

Reaching the joining point of her long, lean legs, he let his tongue play gently against the edges of her sweet honey pot. A long, soft gasp sounded from her lips, and he wondered to himself if this was the first time she had enjoyed such attentions. Taking it a step further, he pressed the tip of his tongue into the inviting valley, tasting the small trickle of nectar that had begun to flow from within her.

Closing his eyes, he let his tongue memorize the taste, the feel of her womanhood as he rubbed her carefully. Slender fingers dipped into his thick locks of hair, clutching at his head as he pulled the white garment the remainder of the way off of her smooth legs. Breaking contact with her briefly, he gave the underwear a teasingly appreciative glance, taking note of the small wet spot on the front of the garb.

The girl responded by playfully nudging him in the head, prompting him to discard them, tossing them onto the pile of clothing that had already been removed from either body. Setting back to his task, he was a bit confused as the girl placed her hand in front of the now wet slit. Looking back up her body, he wordlessly asked what it was that she wanted.

"Please, Zuko. I need it," she said, gently pulling the young man back up her body, pressing her lips against his once again. The Kyoshi Warrior felt so eager, an intense anticipation of what was to come. She let her tongue slip roughly into his mouth, pressing harshly against his as she felt his hardness pressing against her opening.

Sliding his hands beneath her soft body, he cupped her tight butt, pulling her up towards him as he thrust into her. The girl gasped at the suddenness of the contact, her fingers entrenching themselves into his strong shoulders as she got acclimated to the fullness. She had not taken the opportunity to take measure of his manhood, but felt it intensely as it filled her more than the other boy's had.

Her gasps deepened as he pulled out of her, her body instinctively trying to keep him locked in place by tightening around his retreating manhood. A groan of near disappointment slipped from her lips as he removed himself almost entirely from within her. But the feeling was replaced with a burning pleasure as he thrust into her deeply again. Her gasps became louder, giving way to intense moans.

The hips of both teens began to grind together, bodies trying desperately to find some way to increase their closeness. Zuko pulled the girl tight against his body with each thrust, her legs hooking demandingly around his waist as she tried to pull him further into her. The originally quiet room filled with the sounds of lust as its occupants continued to enjoy the sensations of the other's body.

Pressing his lips to hers once more, he caught the passionate moans in his mouth, her chest heaving against his as he continued to drill deeply into her womanhood, tasting all the pleasures that her body could offer. She pulled her lips from his harshly, screaming loudly into his ear as she felt her first orgasm come on.

As she came down from the near earth shattering high, she gazed longingly, desperately into his smoldering golden eyes. Pushing gently on his chest, she sent him onto his back, their bodies still united in the most intimate of ways. Getting the proper leverage, the girl began to buck her hips wildly against him, her firm breasts jumping up and down as she grinded hard against him.

Reaching out, Zuko placed his hands on her hips, only slightly guiding her body down onto his shaft as she too took all the pleasure from their encounter that she could. Watching her lust filled eyes, the young Fire Nation royal realized that this had been what he had wanted for so long. The sweet depth of her ocean blue eyes, the light crimson shade of her hair, and the fire that he knew she also had burning deep within her.

The girl's screams bouncing off of the walls around them, he listened intently as she reached her second climax, her body tensing atop him as the sweet nectar flooded out, coating his manhood with the passionate juices.

Taking the cue as a chance to regain control, he spun her onto her stomach, pulling her ass towards him as her breasts sunk into the mattress. She continued to moan as he thrust into her from behind, his hands reaching around and rubbing her firm breasts. Each time he tweaked a nipple, she gasped, her body pushing back against him as they continued their wild lovemaking.

Was that even the right word? Was this what one would call making love? Or was this just s measure of fun, a relief of passion? Zuko let the question hang idly in his mind, finding it hard to think of anything but the luscious body beneath him. Hard to focus on anything but the labored breathing, the lust filled moans, the soft squelching of her womanhood around his own hardness.

After going at it for close to an hour, the young man felt his own climax coming on, thrusting deeply into her eager body as he spurted his essence into her. The two groaned loudly as they climaxed together before collapsing into a tangled mess of limbs and sweat soaked hair.

Rolling onto his back, Zuko felt the girl almost instinctively curl up next to him, her arm draping itself gently over his stomach. Equally on instinct, Zuko felt his arm snake around her shoulders, holding her well formed body tightly against his own.

"Wow. That was… wow," she said, her face aglow with delight at the intensity of their union. Her chest slowly began to rise and fall with more normalized breathing, the firm mounds pressing idly against his side.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Zuko responded, brushing a few strands of auburn hair from her forehead as he planted a soft kiss to her skin. The girl in his arms seemed almost to coo at the soft touch, a contented smile gracing her lips as she felt his warmth fill her entire body.

A silence passed over the pair, the weight of what they had done just then dawning upon them as they basked in the afterglow of their passion. Zuko felt a sense of guilt, not from the act itself, but from how wonderful it had felt. How sweet her voice and body had been, how natural it felt now to have her in his arms.

"Zuko?" she asked, her grip on his waist tightening just the slightest bit. Looking down at her once again, he watched as she turned her gaze towards him, his breath catching as he looked into the clear ocean colored eyes that seemed to fill her features at that moment.

"What is it?" he asked, not really knowing what else to say to the matter. He knew they would have to discuss the matter eventually, but found himself wishing that moment would be some time in the future.

"Am I a bad person for liking that so much?" she asked, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she held the young man close. Zuko felt a smile cross his own lips, giving her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"If that's the case, then I'm just as bad," he said somewhat jokingly, earning the first real laugh from the girl he had heard that night. He was, he realized, glad that he had been there to comfort her when she had needed it.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, pulling the green bed sheet up to her chest as she rolled onto her back, her head resting on Zuko's strong chest as he ran his fingers lazily through her silky smooth hair.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, his smile fading as a single thought came to mind. "Suki?" he asked, drawing her attention towards him.

"What is it, Zuko?" she asked, propping her chin on her folded arms atop his chest. Idly the girl ran her fingers against the scar in the center of his chest. Tracing the vaguely circular outline, she imagined what it must have felt like to be zapped by lightning, thrown by one's own sister on top of that.

"You could come with me," he suggested, more nervous than he would have liked it to sound. The girl blinked owlishly a couple of times, as though she had not heard him or had somehow misunderstood.

"What?"

"To the Fire Nation. I know it's not your home, and that you still probably love Sokka, but I want you with me," he said, his eyes shining with his honest intentions towards the younger girl. She felt her cheeks flare up a bit, the salty fluid building up once again in her ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, Zuko, that would be great," she said, excitement gracing her face as she kissed him passionately, his fingers idly stroking her soft brownish red hair. Pushing her away gently, he looked intently into her eyes, his face set in seriousness as he thought about the matter.

"Suki, I have to know if you're just saying this because Sokka hurt you, or because you're drunk, or whatever," he said, his eyes shimmering in the small light that graced the room as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Suki swallowed hard on the lump that found itself lodged in her throat, thinking carefully about the matter.

She could go back to Sokka, the first boy she had ever really had a crush on. The boy who made her feel special, and loved, like she was more than just a powerful warrior. But who had also broken her heart, time and time again over their time together.

Or she could go with Zuko. He offered her whatever she might desire. He was, despite his awkwardness, always willing to listen, always ready to give advice if he was able. And he made her body feel so intense, like it was no longer her own body. The heat, the passion they had shared put anything she had felt with the darker skinned boy to shame, and she knew that whatever happened, that night would stay with her forever.

But could she honestly say she could love him? The man who had nearly destroyed her entire village all those years ago? Gazing into the piercing golden eyes, she thought, picturing her life as the Fire Lady. Being able to be herself, to be a warrior and a woman without having to choose one or the other.

In that instant, knowing that he wasn't asking her to change, that he was asking for her hand, she knew the right answer. Pressing her lips to his once again, she poured all her emotions, her unspoken answers into the heat of the kiss, his lips returning the gesture with all his natural intensity. But as they kissed, she needed to know as well.

"What about you? Are you sure? You've had a girlfriend before, and it didn't really work out," she said, making reference to his failed relationship with the ostensibly future Fire Lady, Mai. It was assumed that the two had simply grown apart, but his group of friends knew that wasn't the entire truth.

Zuko had tried to make it work, and even though Mai had shown much more emotion in their time together, it just never fully clicked. The common thinking among the group was that Mai was still feeling guilty for betraying Azula, or agonized by the thought of the traumas she had been put through at the hands of the girl. And looking at Zuko could only remind her of the torturous past, as much as she loved the boy. So, they had split up, no venom or bitter feelings about it.

Even though it had torn Zuko up inside.

Looking into Suki's eyes, he saw something that he had never noticed from Mai: passion. Mai had interests, and things she could show emotion about, but she wore the mask for so much time that it had become her default expression. And that was certainly not something that Suki could be accused of. The glitter of the sea blue eyes, the pursing of the ruby lips, the messy tangle of hair. And he knew she would never compare him to his sister, and she would take him as is.

She would allow him to be Zuko. Not the son of Ozai, or brother of Azula or nephew of Iroh. Just Zuko, for better or worse. He imagined a whole life, filled with kids and happiness, and he knew he had his answer.

Answering in the same way she had chosen, he pressed his lips to hers, earning a contented gasp from the girl as their tongues once again danced for dominance, each finding the game to be quite enjoyable as she rolled atop him once more, the green sheet pooling around her waist.

_The Next morning:_

"What!?" Sokka shouted, indignant at the words from his longtime girlfriend. Zuko felt his face tighten with anger, that the water tribe warrior would actually be able to muster surprise at the notion.

"You heard me. I've had enough of you sleeping around, so that's the end. If you want to sleep with every girl in the world, go ahead, I won't stop you anymore," she spat, leaving a throbbing red mark on his cheek where she slapped him.

She smiled in satisfaction as she looked over to Zuko, the two sharing a brief laugh at the younger warrior's expense. As they exited the small teashop hand in hand, Zuko promised Katara, Aang and Toph that he would explain it all one day soon, when things had settled down a bit.

"But for now, we have a wedding to plan, and then a nice honeymoon," Suki said, jumping on the older boy's back playfully as he made his way towards the port where his ship had been docked. Making sure to press her nice assets against his back, she hugged the boy tightly from behind, thankful for what he was giving her. He was giving her back herself, a gift she found she was more than willing to share with him in return.

'_Though, why should it wait until the honeymoon?'_ she thought to herself as they slipped onto the comfortable ship, devilish ideas running through her head. Somehow, she figured Zuko wouldn't mind.

* * *

**So, there is the easy, simple smut. Hope you all don't grade me based on my other works for this. As I said, this one is just for the single purpose, mostly so I wouldn't need to write a scene like this into my other story. I hope some of you managed to enjoy this one, as it was surprisingly fun to write. Not nearly as skeevy as other sexual themed stories I have written somehow. Weird. Anyway, next time's story is hopefully more in character. It deals with the possible hurdles that Suki and Zuko have to overcome in terms of integrating into the tight knit group of Team Avatar. Hope you all look forward to that, loyal Zuki fans. My continuing bid to be the king of this particular ship :P Just kidding. But please do look forward to it, and thoughts are always welcome, good or bad, on any story.**


End file.
